


Только по любви

by thett



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, M/M, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Гало написал в твиттере, что они с Лио женятся
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	Только по любви

Лио Фотиа стоял в центре кухни с кружкой в одной руке и планшетом в другой.  
Прямой солнечный свет, бивший в окно, красиво ложился на неподвижные плечи Лио, и по его виду Гало мгновенно понял: что-то случилось.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Гало жизнерадостно, - это кофеек у тебя? Дашь глотнуть?  
Лио молча протянул ему кружку. Это был плохой знак.  
Гало отхлебнул и чуть не выплюнул кофе обратно. В тройной эспрессо Лио недрогнувшей рукой вмешал восемь ложек сахара. Гало, конечно, уважал сладенькое и даже иногда давал волю слабости - но не в таких масштабах.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Лио. - К нам едет моя мама.  
Гало сел там, где стоял. К счастью, стоял он неподалеку от стула.  
От углеводной загрузки потемнело в глазах.  
\- Не знал, что у тебя есть мама.  
Лио отобрал у Гало кружку и сел напротив.   
\- Меня вырастили не в инкубаторе. Конечно, у меня есть мама.  
\- И папа есть?  
\- Есть, - вздохнул Лио, - но они развелись и давно не общаются. К счастью. Иначе он бы тоже приехал.  
\- Так это же замечательно, - воодушевился Гало, - пусть приезжает! Пусть все приезжают. Я буду рад познакомиться с твоей родней!  
\- Гало, - сказал Лио и впервые за день посмотрел Гало в глаза, - ты, кажется, не понял.

Лючия Фекс сидела на ступеньке в гараже, чистила паяльник от нагоревшего припоя и читала книгу, на обложке которой было написано: “Иммануил Кант. Избранное”.  
Гало заглянул в книгу. Вместо Иммануила Канта там оказался черно-белый комикс на японском.  
\- Паяльник включен, - миролюбиво предупредила Лючия.  
\- Я что. Я ничего, - отодвинулся Гало.  
Лио расчерчивал гараж строевым шагом.  
\- Мама, - переспросила Лючия.  
\- Моя мать, - кивнул Лио.  
Они переглянулись. Между ними будто засверкали невидимые лазеры. Что-то объединяло Лио и Лючию. То есть помимо букв “Л” в имени и “Ф” в фамилии.  
Возможно, это был уровень интеллектуального развития. Тоже буквами обозначается.  
Ну а что, Гало никогда не претендовал.  
\- Плохо дело, - сказала Лючия и выключила паяльник.  
\- План идет под откос, - культурно выразился Лио.  
Часом раньше на кухне он не был так вежлив. Гало почувствовал себя польщенным. Лио сроднился с пламенными спасателями, но ругался по-прежнему только при нем.  
\- Как она узнала? - задала логичный вопрос Лючия.  
Лио стрельнул глазами. Это был очевидный намек.  
\- Я написал в твиттере, - сознался Гало.  
\- Что ты сделал? - не поверила Лючия.  
\- Я написал в твиттере, что мы с Лио женимся, - подтвердил Гало.  
Основной причиной того, что Лио ругался только при Гало, было то, что в основном Лио ругался на него.  
\- Зачем? - обреченно уточнила Лючия.  
\- Все равно все узнают, - почесал затылок Гало, - это ж этот. Прецедент.   
\- Не верю своим ушам. В его словах есть логика.  
\- И нет понимания причинно-следственных связей.  
\- Откуда я знал, что она тебя мониторит, - взорвался Гало, - я вообще не знал, что у тебя есть мама!  
\- Теперь знаешь, - сказал Лио.  
Гало однажды видел, как он переломил пополам стальную балку. И даже не одну. Чего-чего, а темперамента Лио было не занимать.  
Гало промолчал.  
\- Нужно сказать Айне, - резюмировала Лючия.  
Гало застонал.

Айна Ардебит лежала на своей койке и слушала музыку. По всей видимости, это помогало ей отвлечься от обычной суеты отряда. Реми выговаривал Гере, Варис тягал штангу, Винни оказывал моральную поддержку, Игнис расчесывал усы, Мейс снимал это действо для своего инстаграма.   
Айна открыла глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать руку Гало, тянущуюся к ее плечу.  
\- Мы хотим посоветоваться, - прохрипел Гало, - кстати, классный нельсон!  
\- О нашем предприятии, - добавил Лио.  
\- Значит, в кофейню, - Айна выпустила Гало из захвата, - парни, вам что-нибудь взять?  
\- Двойной латте с шоколадом.  
\- А мне американо.  
\- Позер.  
\- Зануда.  
\- Мне зеленый чай.  
\- Варис тоже зануда?  
\- Варис не зануда. Он за здоровый образ жизни.   
\- Мне капучино. Шефу тоже чай.  
\- Принято, - записала Лючия, - что-нибудь еще?  
\- И коробку пончиков.  
\- Мы вернемся через полчаса, - предупредила Айна, - без нас ничего не тушите.  
Они передислоцировались в ближайшую кофейню и заняли угловой стол. По случаю позднего рабочего утра в кофейне было безлюдно.  
Внимательно следивший за ситуацией Гало заметил, что на этот раз Лио положил в эспрессо всего пять ложек сахара, и воспрял духом. Ситуация явно налаживалась.  
\- Какие вселенские заговоры на повестке сегодня? - спросила Айна, когда все уселись.  
\- Гало написал в твиттере, что они с Лио женятся, - без обиняков поведала Лючия, - и теперь к нам едет мама Лио.  
Айна поперхнулась.  
\- Я же уже… - начал Гало.  
Лючия пнула его под столом.  
\- Гало уже осознал, что был неправ, - перебил Лио.  
Как будто извинения Гало были ему совсем не интересны.  
\- В том, что когда двое мужчин сочетаются браком, это нельзя называть словом “женитьба”?  
\- И в этом тоже.   
\- Чем нам грозит визит мамы? - перешла к делу Айна.  
\- Я жалею, что не сделал предложение тебе, - отстраненно прокомментировал Лио.  
\- Эй, - обиделся Гало, - я твой лучший друг! Мы вместе спасли мир!  
\- А у Айны есть мозги.  
\- Спасибо, Лио. Боюсь, что мне пришлось бы отклонить твое предложение. Своими мозгами я слишком дорожу.   
\- Вот так всегда, - сказал Гало.  
Айна смерила его странным взглядом.  
\- Если я все правильно поняла, нам это грозит тем, что двумя свидетелями обойтись не удастся, - вздохнула Лючия.  
Раздраженный звон ложечки в чашке Лио намекнул, что Лючия все поняла правильно.  
\- Почему? - удивилась Айна, - для заключения брака требуются подписи двух свидетелей.  
\- Именно так, - сказал Лио, - но если я скажу своим друзьям, что этими свидетелями будете вы, они очень огорчатся.

Гера и Мейс начали орать с порога - как всегда одновременно и как всегда заканчивая друг за друга фразы.  
\- Эй, босс! - сказал Гера.  
А еще они всегда звали Лио боссом. Но сейчас это было наименьшей из проблем Гало.  
\- Игнис говорит, наш кофе уже льдом покрылся, - сказал Мейс.  
\- Не покрылся, - ответил Лио, - потому что мы его не заказывали. Берите и садитесь к нам.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь захватить? - проявил заботу Гера.  
Гало почувствовал, что с его счета лучшего друга срезали десять баллов.  
\- Тройной эспрессо. И сахарницу.  
Айна затаила дыхание. Лючия захихикала, делая вид, что кашляет.  
\- Ну что тут у вас, - спросил Мейс, сгружая на стол поднос, - опять юридические заморочки?  
\- Обстоятельства изменились, - сказал Лио.  
Гало втайне обожал, когда он говорил командным голосом.  
\- Мне понадобится ваше участие в плане.  
Мейс интимно положил руку Лио на плечо. Гера пошел дальше и облокотился на него всем телом.  
\- Мы ждали, когда ты попросишь, - сказал Мейс.  
\- Кого же ты выбрал? Не томи, - подыграл Гера.  
\- У вас обоих вид на жительство, придурки, - вздохнул Лио, - я не могу вступить в брак ни с кем из вас.  
\- Какая жалость, - с неожиданным для себя ехидством сказал Гало.  
Все посмотрели на него с удивлением.  
\- Котенок отращивает когти.  
\- Бревно выпускает почки.  
\- Не понимаю, как Лио вообще с вами общается, - огрызнулся Гало.  
\- А мы не понимаем, почему он решил выйти за тебя.  
\- Потому что Гало - урожденный гражданин нашей великой страны? - предположила Лючия.  
\- О нет. Мы думали, что это любовь.  
\- Брак по расчету.  
\- Значит, все-таки свадьба, - сказал Гера.  
Улыбка слезла с его лица.  
\- По всем правилам, - кивнул Лио, - церемония, обмен кольцами, свидетели.  
\- Клятвы, - продолжила Айна.  
\- Фотосессия, - добила Лючия.  
\- Тортик, - помечтал вслух Гало.  
\- А с видом на жительство можно быть свидетелями? - проявил внимание Мейс.  
Гало всегда подозревал, что из них двоих он самый разумный.  
\- Можно, - сказала Лючия, - мы консультировались с юристом.  
\- Это с шефом, что ли?  
\- Значит, решено, - Гера ударил в подставленную ладонь Мейса, - спасибо, что пригласил.  
\- Так хотелось принять участие в вашей маленькой афере.  
\- Это не афера, а вполне законное мероприятие, - поправила Айна.  
\- Ага. На которое нас не позвали.  
\- Простите меня, - сказал Лио, - Гало сказал, что все устроит.  
\- И устроил шоу.  
\- Как обычно.  
\- Зачем нужна церемония? - снова проявил смекалку Мейс, - хватило бы пары подписей на бумажке.   
\- Многие собирались последовать примеру босса, чтобы остаться здесь, - подтвердил Гера.   
\- Новые обстоятельства, - сказал Лио, - заключаются в том, что к нам летит мама. И если она думает, что я женюсь, то я женюсь по-настоящему.   
\- Я от кого-то слышал, что когда двое мужчин сочетаются браком, это нельзя называть женитьбой, - припомнил Гало.   
\- В нашем случае будет можно, - пообещал Лио.   
И опрокинул сахарницу над кружкой. 

Варис Трасс выжал последние на сегодняшнее утро сто двадцать, напрягся и завел штангу на стойку.   
\- Спасибо, дружище, - сказал Варис и подставил кулак лапке Винни. Винни хлопнул лапкой по кулаку, - были непростые моменты, но с твоей помощью я справился.   
Гало деликатно кашлянул.  
\- Нам бы тоже не помешала помощь.  
\- Твой зеленый чай, - подоспел Гера.   
Он относился к Варису с заметным благоговением. Однажды Гало наблюдал за тем, как они вместе отрабатывают технику приседа. Три часа подряд.   
\- Спасибо, бро, - поблагодарил Варис.   
Мейс возмущенно поперхнулся. Он сложно переживал миграцию Геры в группировку качков.   
Варис перелил чай в блендер, сдобрил парой мерных ложек протеинового коктейля и взбил. На вид было вкусно - Гало даже испытал желание попробовать. В ланчбоксе Гало ждала отварная куриная грудка. Кажется, позавчерашняя. Сегодня утром Гало собирался приготовить котлетки на пару, но непреодолимые обстоятельства не способствовали претворению кулинарных амбиций в жизнь.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? - поинтересовался Варис, пригубливая нежно-зеленый коктейль.   
\- Мы с Лио вступаем в брак, - обрадовал его Гало.   
\- Наслышан, - кивнул Варис.  
\- Но приезжает его мама.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- И поэтому нужно будет сыграть свадьбу.  
\- Понадобится тортик?  
\- В этом суть проблемы. Понадобится тортик. И еще церемония, кольца, клятвы и фотосессия, - перечислил Гало услышанное ранее.  
\- Зал, банкет, украшения для тарелок, именные таблички, - скучным голосом добавила Айна.  
\- Транспорт для гостей и костюмы, - добавила Лючия.   
\- И цветочная арка, - добил Лио, - у меня на родине так принято.  
Варис одним глотком допил протеиновый коктейль, педантично сполоснул кружку и спросил:  
\- Для каких гостей?  
\- В смысле - для каких? - не понял Гало, - для нас. И мамы.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Варис, - списка гостей у вас тоже нет.  
\- Бро, - взмолился Гера, - не за себя прошу, за босса.  
Варис поднял руку, призывая его к молчанию.  
\- Команда - это взаимовыручка, - весомо сказал Варис, - какие цветы должны быть на арке?  
\- Лилии подойдут, - Лио неудержимо заливался краской.  
\- За неделю управимся, - сказал Варис.  
\- Оформление документов назначено на завтра, - тихо сказал Лио. Гало еще никогда не видел его таким смущенным.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Повезло, что не на сегодня, - отмер Варис, - торты из наличия обычно самые невкусные.  
\- Чего еще ты нам не сказал? - осведомился Мейс.  
\- Мама предупредила меня о своем приезде, когда садилась в самолет, - обреченно закончил Лио, - через пару часов кто-то должен будет ее встретить.  
Команда приняла это известие стоически.  
\- Мы с Мейсом поможем Варису с организацией, - первым открестился Гера.  
\- Я не успела почистить паяльник, - отказалась Лючия.  
\- Попросим шефа? - предложил Гало, - нужен кто-то представительный. Мама все-таки.  
\- У меня есть одна идея, - сказала Айна, - но вам она не понравится.

Крей Форсайт был явно не рад видеть Гало. Впрочем, с того момента, как пламенные спасатели помешали отбытию его круизного лайнера в космос, Крея вообще мало что могло развеселить.   
Гало тоже был не рад. Логику судьи, назначившей его опекуном Крея, он не понимал категорически.   
Так было до сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня Гало наконец понял, для чего терпел еженедельные встречи и писал подробные отчеты. Крей был полностью в его власти, и Гало собирался этим воспользоваться в самых низменных целях.   
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - переспросил Крей глубоко уязвленным тоном.   
\- Мама Лио. Предводителя Опаленных, которого вы… ты чуть не убил, - отказаться от почтительного обращения было непросто, - прибывает с визитом. Ты пойдешь с нами.  
\- Хочешь развлечь дамочку зрелищем? Не надейся. Я могу отказаться.   
\- Вообще-то нет.  
\- Зря я его тогда не убил, - пошел на открытую провокацию Крей. Видимо, совсем загрустил в заключении.  
\- Если бы ты его убил, она бы прилетела на его похороны.  
\- Зря я не убил тебя.  
\- Это точно, - сказал Гало.  
Они помолчали.   
\- Мне понадобится парадная форма, - лаконично завершил спор Крей.   
Гало сдержал улыбку. Крею всегда удавалось пробуждать в нем лучшие качества: сначала своим примером, а после известных событий - от обратного.   
\- Ты сможешь переодеться в транспорте. Айна ждет нас на крыше.   
Гало наклонился над вмонтированным в стену терминалом и позволил прибору просканировать свою радужку. Теперь технологии Крея работали на его тюремщиков: заточенный в просторном пентхаусе Крей мог не жаловаться на жизнь, но сделать без разрешения хоть шаг наружу ему не позволяли надежные системы безопасности, разработанные фондом.  
\- Гало Тимос, первый уровень доступа. Прошу разрешение на вывод субъекта, - он задумался, - в рекреационных целях.   
Крей издал презрительный звук и первым ступил в открывшуюся дверь. 

Мама Лио вышла на трап, и все осветилось. Светилось ее платье, будто собранное из бисера на сверкающую нить. Светились ее светлые волосы, при каждом дуновении ветра бликующие разными цветами радуги. Светился белоснежный корпус доставившего ее самолета.   
Это был частный самолет. С гербом.   
Айна подавилась жвачкой.   
\- Ничего, - утешил ее Гало, - у тебя тоже есть свой собственный джет.  
\- В котором нет пассажирских сидений, а в грузовом отсеке вы с сыном этой фифы понаделали дырок для вентиляции.   
\- Вы собираетесь везти ее в грузовом отсеке? - с плохо скрываемым ужасом спросил Крей, - эту женщину?  
\- Ну да, - почесал в затылке Гало, - а что? До департамента четверть часа лету. Переживет.   
\- Это абсолютно недопустимо, - сказал Крей сквозь зубы и не меняя чинного выражения лица, - одобри мне звонок.   
Гало уже понял, что в ближайшие двое суток его мнение будет иметь для окружающих исчезающе малый вес.   
\- Чтобы еще осужденные преступники мне указывали, - сказал Гало.   
На его коммуникаторе высветилось меню исходящего вызова. Под портретом и именем имелись опции: “Завершить” или “Одобрить”.   
Гало нажал зеленую кнопку.  
\- Нужна машина, - сказал в комм Крей, - представительского класса. С мини-баром и полным комплектом. Нет, гид не потребуется. Я сам все покажу.  
Он вел себя чересчур самоуверенно для осужденного преступника под домашним арестом.   
\- Что это значит? - осведомился Гало, старательно улыбаясь приближающейся к ним сиятельной персоне.  
\- Это значит, что поездка в департамент откладывается, - прошипел в сторону Крей, а затем его лицо осветилось самой искренней и радушной улыбкой, которую Гало когда-либо видел.  
\- Добрый день, - сказал Крей, - меня зовут Крей Форсайт. Я построил этот город.  
\- Премного наслышана, - сказала мама Лио и протянула ладонь.  
Отсутствие левой руки не помешало Крею грациозно склониться и запечатлеть на ладони поцелуй.  
Гало посмотрел на Айну, с отвращением взиравшую на представление, и понял, что выражение собственного лица тоже не мешало бы починить.  
\- Представите меня своим коллегам? - любезно поинтересовалась мама Лио.  
Гало понял, что пора вмешаться, и смело сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Это Айна Ардебит из отряда пламенных спасателей.  
Мама и Айна кивнули друг другу. В этих кивках уместился маленький диалог.  
\- Я Гало Тимос, - он набрал воздуха в ставшие тесными легкие, - жених вашего сына.  
\- Мальчик из твиттера, - догадалась мама, - рада знакомству. А где же мой сын?  
\- Он присоединится к нам позже, - сказал Крей и галантно предложил маме руку, - а пока что позвольте показать вам мой Промеполис. Машина скоро будет.

Элис Ардебит была напугана, но виду не подавала.  
\- Глава моей научной службы, - представил Крей, - гениальная ученая, усовершенствовавшая конструкцию нуль-волнового двигателя.  
О том, что вышеупомянутая конструкция была украдена у убитого им профессора Промета, Крей скромно умолчал.   
\- Ныне работает на департамент пожаротушения, - добавила Айна.  
Она незаметно переместилась и теперь загораживала Элис от гостей.  
\- Массачусетский Технологический? - предположила мама Лио, кромсая Элис острым взглядом.  
Элис кивнула.  
\- Возможно, вы были знакомы с моим мужем, - лицо мамы приобрело странное выражение.  
С таким же выражением Лио обычно смотрел на играющих на площадке детишек.  
\- Отцом двух моих дочерей, - добавила мама Лио и промокнула глаза платочком.  
Все тактично промолчали.  
\- И сына, - сказал Лио Фотиа, появившийся из-за спины, как черт из табакерки.  
Гало подпрыгнул.  
Рука Лио непривычным жестом скользнула по плечу, сжала ладонь.  
\- Сынок, - сказала мама, - мое дорогое дитя.   
Гало затаил дыхание. Он ждал слез, поцелуев, объятий. Чего-то классического, но с легкой примесью аристократических странностей, которых достаточно было и в поведении Лио, и в манерах его матери. Драматическое воссоединение разлученной войной семьи - что может быть трогательнее?  
\- Я в этой стране уже пять часов, а вижу тебя только сейчас, - сказала мама Лио, - я жду объяснений.  
Гало почувствовал, как челюсть ползет вниз, и приложил усилие, чтобы удержать лицо.  
\- А я работаю в пожарном департаменте, и у меня сейчас смена, - сказал Лио, пристально глядя маме в глаза.  
\- Ты вырос достойным членом общества, - сухо проговорила мама.  
Она приблизилась и наконец заключила Лио в объятие. Губы изобразили поцелуй в паре сантиметров от его щеки. Повеяло холодом.  
\- Ты знаком с мистером Форсайтом? - спросила мама как ни в чем не бывало, - он известный бизнесмен. У нас так много общих тем для разговора!  
\- Пересекались как-то, - отстраненно ответил Лио.  
Присутствие Крея в комнате он игнорировал полностью.  
\- Если бы ты решил унаследовать семейное дело, мистер Форсайт мог бы дать тебе несколько чрезвычайно полезных советов, - с намеком сказала мама.  
Эта тема явно обсуждалась ими не в первый раз.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - вежливо сказал Лио, - а сейчас прошу нас извинить. Мне нужно обсудить с женихом подготовку праздника.  
Он сомкнул пальцы на запястье Гало и настойчиво потянул.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться, - откланялся Гало, - скоро увидимся!  
Вылетая из лаборатории вслед за Лио, он успел срисовать кровожадное выражение лица Айны.  
Эти два дня обещали стать самыми захватывающими в жизни Гало.  
Гало был рад, что первый из них уже близился к завершению.

Реми Пугуна сидел рядом с Лючией, подавал инструменты и о чем-то оживленно с ней спорил. Гало услышал обрывок разговора про размеры и окружности: должно быть, речь шла о костюмах. Даже в этот непростой момент Гало почувствовал прилив гордости за свою команду. Реми помахал рукой, привлекая внимание Гало, но Лио не притормозил ни на секунду - они пересекли гараж со скоростью военного крейсера, пробежали по лабиринту коридоров и достигли самой дальней точки департамента.  
В тесной башне, где развешивают на просушку мокрые после мойки рукава, Лио наконец остановился. Перевел дух; поднялся на несколько ступенек по узкой металлической лестнице, опоясывающей башню изнутри. Сел, вытер вспотевшую ладонь о брюки.  
Только тогда Гало понял, что все это время они держались за руки.  
На лоб капнуло. Гало поднял голову. В башне висело несколько рукавов.  
\- Тушили? - кивнул на рукава Гало.  
\- Тушили, - подтвердил Лио, - одиннадцатый район, промзона.  
Глаза привыкли к полумраку, и Гало начал различать приметы пожара: следы сажи на лбу и щеках Лио, белые пятна пепла на майке, примятую шлемом прическу. Башню заполнял копченый запах. Этот запах с детства был неразрывно связан с ощущением беды и спасения.  
Когда Гало чувствовал его на Лио, вера в спасение перевешивала беду.  
\- Что не так с подготовкой праздника? - помог Гало.  
\- С ней все не так, - отмахнулся Лио, - я не о том хотел поговорить.  
И притих.  
\- Ты передумал? - предположил Гало, - решил, что будет лучше жениться на ком-то из девчонок? Или на Мейсе с Герой?  
Эта перспектива немного пугала. Гало потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к идее фиктивного, но все же брака. Ему не хотелось терять это ощущение.  
Ощущение того, что он может помочь Лио. Немного рассеять ту тьму, с которой ему пришлось сразиться.  
\- Я не передумал, - сказал Лио, прямо и смело глядя Гало в глаза, - и хочу попросить об одолжении.  
\- Все что захочешь, - обрадовался Гало.  
Лио покачал головой.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе это может быть неприятно. Ты нормальный мужик. Но пожалуйста. Сегодня и завтра. Ты не мог бы вести себя так, как будто мы… ну… встречаемся?  
Даже в тусклом свете было видно, что Лио покраснел.  
\- Только при маме. По ней не скажешь, но она романтичная. И верит в любовь и все такое.  
\- Я тоже верю, - сказал Гало, - нет проблем.   
\- Спасибо, - с облегчением выдохнул Лио, - ты мой лучший друг. Правда.  
Гало улыбнулся.  
Во рту почему-то было кисло, как будто он лизнул дольку лимона.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Гало, - там Крей. Нужно отконвоировать его обратно домой.

Винни сидел на столе в общем зале и доедал оставленный кем-то пончик.  
\- Тебе вредно столько сладкого, - сказал Гало, отобрал у Винни пончик и проглотил, не жуя.  
\- Я же говорил, что они братья по разуму, - прокомментировал Мейс.  
\- Едят из одной мисочки, - кивнул Гера.  
\- А где все? - спросил Гало, - тут в лаборатории бродит Крей. Надеюсь, вы его не убили.  
\- Мы бы и рады, но босс просил его не трогать. Сказал, у тебя могут быть проблемы, если с ним что-то случится.  
\- Очень благородно с его стороны.  
\- Все для тебя, - сказал Лио, - обращайся.  
И поцеловал Гало в щеку.  
\- Брак меняет людей, - сказал Мейс, внимательно глядя Гало за спину.  
\- Так и есть, - подтвердила мама Лио, вплывая в комнату, - муж после свадьбы изменился до неузнаваемости. Будь осторожен, мой мальчик.  
Лио болезненно нахмурился.  
\- А вы, должно быть, друзья моего сына. Знаменитые кабальерос.  
\- Мадам, - вскочил с дивана Мейс.  
Они с Герой по очереди приложились к белой руке. Гало подозревал, что совершил роковую ошибку, не сделав этого при первой встрече.  
\- Расскажете мне про его шалости? - заговорщицки улыбнулась мама.  
\- Не расскажут, - отрезал Лио.  
В голосе блеснула сталь.  
\- Не хочешь - не надо, - пропела мама, - еще не вечер. Поговорим о завтрашнем дне. Какая у нас программа?  
Гера откашлялся.  
\- Варис сказал, что раньше двух торт с аркой организовать не получится. На восемь утра назначена фотосессия в парке, Лючия скинет подробности. Мы встречаемся с вами в муниципалитете в двенадцать, подписываем бумаги и едем сюда. Будет банкет - только для своих, человек на двадцать. Реми составил список.  
\- Я позову прессу, - пообещала мама, - это событие - прецедент.   
\- Безусловно, - невесело сказал Лио.  
\- Мистер Форсайт тоже хотел бы присутствовать. Он придет с руководством фонда.  
Гало вдруг вспомнился плачущий над городом дракон.  
\- Какой у вас дресс-код? - не замечала удрученной тишины мама, - у празднества будет тема?  
Молчание нарушил Мейс.  
\- Поскольку оба жениха трудятся в пожарном департаменте, стилистика будет выдержана в оранжевых и красных оттенках, - сказал Мейс и подмигнул Гало густо намазанным фиолетовыми тенями веком, - допускается служебная форма.  
\- Восхитительно, - обрадовалась мама, - я захватила камуфляжный костюм. Подумала, вдруг ты свозишь меня на сафари.  
\- Как то, на которое ездили вы с папой? - уточнил Лио.  
Гало начинал терять нить дискуссии.  
\- Да, именно, - в голос мамы проникли ностальгические ноты, - та девочка в лаборатории, Элис. Она была студенткой твоего отца. Он преподавал ей теорию струн, можешь себе представить?  
Она рассмеялась хрустальным радужным смехом.  
\- Пообещала, что поможет его найти. Было бы чудно, если бы папа и сестры смогли составить нам компанию в этот важный день, правда?  
Лио стиснул ладонь Гало так сильно, что должны были остаться следы от его ногтей.  
\- Это было бы здорово, - с энтузиазмом подтвердил Гало.  
\- А теперь покажите мне, где вы живете, - сказала мама, - я должна убедиться, что отдаю своего единственного сына в надежные руки.  
\- Эти руки - самые надежные на свете, мадам, - галантно поклонился Гало, - вы поедете со мной или с Лио?   
\- Ты забавный, - сказала мама с прохладной улыбкой, - боюсь, что платье не подходит для поездок на мотоцикле. Но мистер Форсайт был так любезен, что оставил мне свой лимузин и водителя.

Биар Колосс припарковала машину и с грацией профессионального дворецкого открыла перед пассажиркой дверь.  
\- Мне подняться с вами?   
\- Не стоит, - мама критически оглядела подземную парковку небоскреба, где находилось жилье Гало, - вряд ли я задержусь надолго.  
Покачивая бедрами, она направилась к лифтам. В ее движении было что-то змеиное - так танцует кобра перед тем, как нанести удар.  
Гало и Лио последовали за ней.  
\- Я забыл про Крея, - шепотом пожаловался Гало, - я должен был сопроводить его домой.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - громко прокомментировала не обращенную к ней реплику мама, - мистера Форсайта доставила домой ваша пилотесса.  
Гало зажмурился и вытер пот со лба. Ему было страшно представить, сколько он должен Айне - да и всем остальным - за этот день.  
\- У тебя очень... интересные друзья, - сказала мама, пока лифт поднимался над облаками, - меня интригует история вашего знакомства.   
Лио промолчал.  
\- Как и вся твоя жизнь с того момента, как ты исчез из дома, не оставив даже записки.  
Гало с удивлением обнаружил, что у него начинает болеть голова. Обычно такое случалось под воздействием ударных доз угарного газа.  
\- Я ушел из дома, приехал в аэропорт и взял билеты сюда. Потом ты заблокировала мои карты, - нейтральным голосом сказал Лио.  
\- И после этого я знала о твоих перемещениях столько же, сколько о твоем отце и сестрах, - раздраженно ответила мама.  
Семейная драма приобретала исполинские масштабы, от осознания которых Гало спасла полифоническая трель прибывшего на этаж лифта.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - Гало гостеприимно распахнул дверь квартиры, - чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Мама Лио первой переступила через порог.  
\- Экскурсия будет короткой, - прокомментировала она, осматриваясь, - славно. Я немного утомилась.  
\- Сварить тебе кофе? - предложил Лио.  
\- Уверена, твой милый жених будет рад нам в этом помочь, - согласилась мама, - пока мы с тобой болтаем наедине.  
Гало вспомнил о своей роли милого жениха и обнял Лио за плечи. Плечи у Лио были худые, мускулистые, красивые даже на ощупь.  
\- Черный, две ложки сахара? - предположил Гало, вспоминая о вкусовых пристрастиях достойного сына.  
\- Черный, без сахара, - удивилась мама, - ты должен понимать, что такое следить за фигурой.  
Гало кивнул и стратегически отступил в кухню. Лио выскользнул из его рук неохотно. Гало его понимал: ему тоже было боязно оставаться наедине с этой женщиной.  
Впрочем, одиночество на площади в тридцать квадратных метров - вещь относительная. Их разговор было слышно даже сквозь шум кофеварки, производившей промышленные количества эспрессо.  
\- А другие достоинства у него есть? - продолжила начатый в лифте допрос мама, - кроме этого, ты понимаешь. Тела.  
\- Мама, - угрожающе сказал Лио.  
\- Он что-нибудь носит сверху? Хотя бы иногда.  
Гало снова вспомнил дракона - и черное чудовище внутри него, пылающее злостью и горем.  
\- Ваш сын отобрал все мои майки, мадам, - крикнул он с кухни.  
Это даже не было неправдой. Своих маек у Лио не было. Хорошо, что пожарную форму предоставил департамент.  
Мама мастерски проигнорировала его реплику.  
\- Мы всегда знали, что ты не такой, - сокрушенно сказала она, - все это пламя, ты знаешь, совсем не наш стиль. Но во что ты одеваешься? Где ты живешь?  
\- У меня была рубашка, которую ты подарила, - сказал Лио, - но в результате нашей последней встречи с мистером Форсайтом от нее мало что осталось.  
\- Он к тебе приставал? - ахнула мама, - а мне показался таким приличным человеком.  
\- У него достаточно средств, чтобы создать такой образ.  
\- У тебя тоже могло быть достаточно средств, - раскрыла карты мама, - ты мог бы жить со мной в поместье, а не в этом клоповнике. Стать наследником корпорации.  
\- Мне нравится здесь жить, - с нажимом повторил Лио, - и я достаточно ясно обозначил свою позицию насчет твоей корпорации.  
\- Это меня очень огорчает, - сказала мама без нотки сожаления в голосе.  
Гало решил, что это удачный момент, чтобы прервать их разговор.  
\- Ваш кофе, - сказал он, - и тебе я тоже сварил, Лио.  
\- Симпатичное имя ты себе выбрал, - вогнала последний гвоздь мама, - выступаешь под псевдонимом. В лучших традициях своего отца.  
\- И муж у меня тоже будет симпатичный, - сказал Лио и посмотрел наверх. На Гало.  
Спустя пару секунд до Гало дошло, что от него требуется.  
Губы у Лио были тоньше, чем он запомнил - сжатые в тонкую полоску.  
\- Желаю счастья, - сказала мама, наблюдавшая за их поцелуем со скептическим выражением лица, - любовь - это так прекрасно. Я сама найду выход.  
\- Завтра в двенадцать в муниципалитете, - сказал Лио, - на фотосессию не приглашаем, извини.  
\- Я за вами закрою, - сказал Гало.  
Поданный маме кофе остался нетронутым. В кружке Лио на дне лежала горка сахара.  
Когда Гало вернулся в квартиру, дверь в ванную была заперта. Шумела вода.

Гало Тимос был простым человеком. Он плохо разбирался в сложных чувствах и в любом спорном случае предпочитал стиснуть зубы и идти напролом.   
\- Осталось немного, - крикнул он, проходя по коридору, - прорвемся! Самое сложное позади.  
Лио ничего не ответил.  
Гало слукавил - им предстояло провести с любящей матерью еще как минимум день, но Гало смотрел в будущее с оптимизмом. На Землю всегда мог упасть метеорит, или вернуться промары, или Крей мог сбежать из заключения.  
Если так, Гало надеялся, что Крей возьмет маму Лио с собой.  
Гало вымыл кружки, приготовил в микроволновке котлетки из индейки и с аппетитом съел. Потом вытер кухонную стойку и стол, расстелил на полу матрас, переоделся в пижамные штаны и покосился на дверь ванной.   
\- Мне бы зубы почистить, Лио, - сказал Гало, а потом вспомнил, что, возможно, Лио уже и не Лио.  
Или не Фотиа.  
Как же тогда дразнить их с Лючией однобуквенными близнецами?  
\- Ты можешь взять мою фамилию, - развил тему Гало, - мороки с документами будет побольше. Зато она классная, греческая.  
Шум воды стих. Дверь отворилась.  
\- А матой японский, - Лио, красный как пожарная форма, вышел из ванной, - несостыковка.  
\- Это не несостыковка, а интернациональность. Я гражданин мира.  
\- Тогда свадьбу придется отменить, - вздохнул Лио, - мне нужно замуж за гражданина этой страны.  
Доля правды в его высказывании перевешивала шуточность.  
\- Ты бы хотел этого? Отменить свадьбу?  
Лио сел на кровать, осмотрел Гало критическим взглядом.  
С мокрыми волосами и розовыми щеками, в большой майке Гало он был таким милым, что в груди больно кольнуло.  
Гало не разбирался в сложных чувствах. Он просто хотел сгрести Лио в охапку и никогда не выпускать.  
\- Начнем с того, что я не хотел ее устраивать, - медленно сказал Лио.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул Гало, - мы должны были поставить подписи и поехать с девчонками в зоопарк кормить коал.  
\- И тут она, - губы снова сжались в линию, - всегда все портит.   
\- Мы не выбираем, где родиться, - выдал заезженную мудрость Гало, - и родителей тоже.  
\- Я знаю, - подтвердил Лио, - но лучше бы они были подальше.  
Он залез под одеяло и накрылся с головой.  
\- В душе осталась горячая вода?  
\- Теплая еще была, - обнадежил Лио.  
\- Я мигом, - сказал Гало, - не засыпай, я ничего не понял про завтра. Где наши костюмы и что за фотосессия.  
\- И кто отвечает за кольца, - согласился Лио.  
\- И с чем будет торт.  
\- Я думаю, это сюрприз.  
Смывая с себя пыль и пот, Гало думал о хорошем. О том, что Лючия, которая была посвящена в первоначальный план, могла бы привести на фотосессию пару коал. О том, с чем будет торт. О том, как здорово было бы поцеловать Лио еще раз - еще хотя бы один раз, и чтобы Лио в этот момент не умирал, и не клокотал от гнева, и губы были не тонкими и злыми, а пухлыми и шершавыми, как иногда снилось.  
Гало было не привыкать просыпаться со стояком.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему в восемь, - продолжил свою мысль Гало, погасив везде свет, - можно было перенести съемку на другой день.   
\- Пресса, - напомнил Лио, - прецедент. Ты первый человек, который сочетается браком с бывшим Опаленным.   
\- Ты первый бывший Опаленный, который женится на человеке, - отшутился Гало.  
\- Выходит замуж, - поправил Лио. - В семь Айна привезет костюмы.   
\- Я ставлю будильник на шесть?  
\- Не раньше, - зевнул Лио, - это был долгий день.  
Гало не мог с ним не согласиться. Он заворочался, поудобнее подминая под себя матрас. За то время, что Лио жил у него дома, Гало почти привык спать на полу. Он всегда быстро отключался, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением.  
Голос Лио ввинтился в ухо тихим шепотом, когда Гало уже почти заснул.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал Лио, - ты был отличным женихом. Очень заботливым.  
В сонной дреме Гало позволил себе помечтать о том, что было бы, если бы все было по-настоящему. Если бы завтра они поставили подписи на документе, который связал их если не на всю жизнь, то очень надолго. Если после этого они целовались бы на бис, пока не заболят губы, и ели выпеченный для них торт, и выпили столько шампанского, что булькало бы в животе. Если после этого они поехали бы сюда, в квартиру Гало, в их общий дом, и у них была бы первая брачная ночь, и - в отличие от всех предыдущих ночей - они не играли бы на приставке, а играли во что-то другое.  
\- Не за что, - сказал Гало, - ты правда мне нравишься.  
Лио не ответил. Наверное, уже заснул.  
Гало последовал его примеру.   
Ему снилось, что Лио ходит по дому, шумит кофеваркой, звенит ложечкой в чашке и ругается на планшет. Во сне Гало хотел убедиться в том, что Лио что-нибудь съест, и обреченно вспоминал, что кроме куриной грудки и брокколи в холодильнике ничего нет, а готовить себе Лио не будет. Лио стучал дверцами шкафов, кидал что-то в сумку, переодевался - не в униформу и не в праздничный костюм, а в свою черную байкерскую кожу. Затягивал ремни, смотрел в окно, смотрел на Гало долго-долго.  
\- Ты это серьезно? - спросил Лио.  
Гало моргнул.  
Лио, одетый в черную куртку и брюки, сидел на кровати. Рядом с ним стояла спортивная сумка Гало.  
\- Насчет чего? - хрипло переспросил Гало и поправил одеяло на бедрах.  
\- Что ты тоже не хочешь свадьбу, - нетерпеливо пояснил Лио.  
\- У нас нет выбора, - удивился Гало, - я хочу тебе помочь.  
\- Наша лицензия на бракосочетание действительна во всех штатах. Мы можем взять и уехать.  
\- Прямо сейчас? - Гало посмотрел на часы.  
На часах было пять утра.  
\- Прямо сейчас, - Лио смотрел на него в упор, - ты можешь подумать, но недолго. Через два часа Айна привезет костюмы, и мы уже не сбежим.  
\- Я никогда не сбегаю от трудностей, - возмутился Гало.  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Лио.  
Он сел на матрас рядом с Гало. Уставился тяжело, не моргая.   
\- Почему ты не позвал Айну? - озвучил занимавший его вопрос Гало, - у нее ведь есть мозги. Или Лючию, вы вечно говорите о чем-то умном. Или Реми, или шефа, или Вариса.  
\- Или Винни, - продолжил логический ряд Лио, - он ведь тоже отличный кандидат.  
Это был не первый случай, когда Гало не мог ответить ему достойно - но раньше горло не пережимало нежностью, не сдавливало отчаянной надеждой.  
\- Потому что ты мне тоже нравишься, - сказал Лио.  
И наклонился.  
И его губы были ровно такими, как нужно: в меру мягкими и в меру твердыми, и горькими от кофе, и сладкими от двух ложек сахара, и отзывчивыми, отвечающими на каждое движение Гало.  
\- А если я откажусь, - спросил Гало, глупо улыбаясь, - ты уедешь без меня?  
\- Уеду, - подтвердил Лио, - и выйду замуж за Винни.   
\- Это будет неравный брак. Я не могу такого допустить.  
\- Тогда одевайся, - сказал Лио, - у нас осталось полтора часа.  
Гало взялся за ремешок на куртке и потянул его на себя.   
Им удалось выйти из дома через час и двадцать минут.

Игнис Экс ждал их на парковке. Гало не сразу заметил его авто, а когда заметил, было уже поздно.  
Игнис поправил очки и растер сигарету о бетонный пол. Гало проследил взглядом: окурков на полу хватило бы на целую пачку.  
\- Сбегаете, - утвердительно сказал Игнис.  
\- Сбегаем, - кивнул Гало и покрепче взял Лио за руку.  
\- Прекрасная ночь для побега, - сказал Игнис и вручил Гало планшет.  
Заторможенный недосыпом и нежданно обрушившимся на него счастьем Гало пересмотрел видео на повторе не меньше десяти раз, прежде чем разобрался в ситуации. Лио схватывал быстрее. Учитывая то, сколько кофе он выпил за последние сутки, это было неудивительно.  
\- Это Крей, - указал на очевидное Лио, - он выходит из пентхауса.  
\- Один, - подтвердил Гало, - когда было снято видео?  
Игнис пыхнул сигаретой и ткнул в угол экрана. Судя по маркировке, Крей покинул место домашнего заключения не позднее пяти утра.  
Как раз в тот момент, когда Лио и Гало обсуждали свой собственный побег.  
\- У него два часа форы, - сказал Игнис, - если поторопитесь, догоните его раньше властей.  
\- Куда он мог направиться? - мозг Гало включился и хаотично перебирал варианты.  
\- За пятнадцать минут до этого Биар Колосс забронировала два билета на самолет. Крею вряд ли удастся пройти проверку в аэропорту. Предположительно, он направляется в пункт назначения на машине.  
\- Лимузин, на котором он катал мою маму, - догадался Лио, - она с ним?  
\- Это вам предстоит выяснить. А также то, как Крею удалось обойти систему безопасности.  
\- Об этом я догадываюсь, - безрадостно ответил Гало.  
Вряд ли Айна была в курсе деталей того, как правильно возвращать подотчетного ему преступника в место отбывания наказания. Свою радужку и уровень доступа Гало ей точно не одалживал.  
\- Все, чего я хотел на сегодня - это больше никогда ее не видеть, - скрипнул зубами Лио.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Игнис солидно похлопал Лио по плечу, - твоя мама - женщина с амбициями. Наверняка ей с Креем есть о чем поговорить.  
\- Вместе они не оставят от этой планеты камня на камне.  
\- И наш долг - им помешать, - воодушевился Гало.  
\- Боевой настрой, - сказал Игнис, - одобряю. Реми просил передать вам это. Было бы глупо покупать новые.  
Он забрал у Гало планшет и взамен вложил в руку небольшой мешочек.  
В мешочке что-то позвякивало.  
\- Ну что, - сказал Гало, - спасем мир снова?  
\- Спасем, - кивнул Лио, - а потом поженимся.


End file.
